


Of Doors and Lockpickers

by annaloverofarendale



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaloverofarendale/pseuds/annaloverofarendale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of classes, and Kristoff meets the girl across the hall under less than favorable circumstances- he's locked out. But she happens to have... a lockpicking kit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Doors and Lockpickers

_Well, this sucks. _Kristoff resisted the urge to bang his head against the door. The first day of classes, and he had not only left his computer in his room, but locked himself out as well. Kristoff sighed again. _And he couldn’t ask the front desk sideburns douche, he was already on his bad side. Sideburns douche should know better, Sven has all his registration and paperwork and everything to be a companion pet. _He shook off the memory of move in day, that was all resolved at any rate. Kristoff had to deal with the problem at hand. If only he knew how-____

____“Psst.”_ _ _ _

____He jerked his head up. What?_ _ _ _

____“Psssssssssssst.”_ _ _ _

____Kristoff scanned the hallway, feeling confused. A sudden burst of red popped into his field of vision, seemingly out of nowhere._ _ _ _

____“Need a hand?” The girl smiled a little too wide to make him feel comfortable._ _ _ _

____“Um, it’s okay, really…” Kristoff gave her a sheepish smile. He didn’t want to be a bother, and she was probably busy, and there’s no way she could tell that-_ _ _ _

____“Oh, so you AREN’T locked out then?” She tilted her head to one side, looking confused._ _ _ _

____Kristoff sighed. “No, I am locked out-“_ _ _ _

____She jumped up and clapped her hands. “Perfect!” She dashed into the room directly across from Kristoff. He studied the handmade snowflakes on the door. Elsa and Anna. He tried to get a closer look at the snowflakes, hoping for a hint of which girl he had been talking to, when the door suddenly swung open, smacking him in the face._ _ _ _

____“Oh no, I am so so sorry! Are you okay? Oh no, this always happens, it’s okay, I can-“_ _ _ _

____Kristoff quickly gestured that he was fine, trying to calm down Elsa/Anna. “Don’t worry about it.”_ _ _ _

____Relief rushed over her face, making her freckles stand out. “Oh, thank goodness.” She started rummaging through the small carved box she had grabbed out of her room._ _ _ _

____“Is that?”_ _ _ _

____“A lockpicking kit, yes! I’ve been just dying to try it out, it was a birthday present, well kind of, it was a birthday present from me to me, which sounds really self centered, but it’s a tradition and-“ She stopped suddenly, turning towards Kristoff. “I’m sorry, I’ve been going on and on about myself, why don’t you tell me something about you?”_ _ _ _

____Kristoff was thrown off. “Um. Well.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh come on, everyone has a story.” She looked up at him, a more gentle smile on her face. Kristoff couldn’t help but smile back._ _ _ _

____She dropped to the floor by his door, and started peering into the keyhole._ _ _ _

____“Well,” Kristoff grinned, “I was adopted and raised by The Trolls. They aren’t really trolls, that’s just the name of the band. They’re a family band, and they found me at one of the rest stops on their summer tour, eighteen years ago. They aren’t popular now, but back then they were quite the act. Kind of like the Partridge family, but… well.. grunge music?” He started squirming a bit. He knew that his family was unusual, and he normally wouldn’t tell someone he just met about them, but then again… Elsa or Anna was picking the lock on his door, and she did ask. They were past the point of normal anyway. He looked down at her, worried that he’d misjudged the situation._ _ _ _

____“That. Is. So. Cool.” She twisted her wrist, trying to get more leverage, when she looked up shyly at him. “Would you believe me if I said that I went through a massive The Trolls phase when I was ten?”_ _ _ _

____“No way.”_ _ _ _

____She snickered. “You guessed right, that wasn’t true.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh.”_ _ _ _

____“I was twelve.”_ _ _ _

____He couldn’t help but break into a smile, Elsa or Anna reflecting it back at him._ _ _ _

____“Oh my gosh, I completely forgot to ask, what’s your name, mister?”_ _ _ _

____“Kristoff Bjorman. And you are?”_ _ _ _

____The door unlocked with a loud pop. She swung it open, pumped her fist in the air, and curtsied, somehow all at the same time, which was really quite impressive. “I’m Anna, nice to meet you Kristoff.” She held out her hand. He shook it, taking care to not squeeze too hard._ _ _ _

____“Thank you, Anna.”_ _ _ _

____“My pleasure.” Anna unsubtly peeked into Kristoff’s room. “Nice, you’ve got a single- is that a dog?”_ _ _ _

____Sven bounded up to Anna, who immediately started rubbing his belly. “I thought dogs weren’t allowed?”_ _ _ _

____Kristoff explained, “Sven’s a service dog, or a therapy one more like. They aren’t legally allowed to separate us, even if that asshole down at the front desk wanted to.”_ _ _ _

____Anna made a pouty face at Sven. “Who would ever want to kick out such a charming doggy? I wouldn’t.” Sven gave Kristoff a look._ _ _ _

____“It’s okay buddy, she’s not being patronizing, this is just how she is.” _Just how she is? _Kristoff mentally scolded himself, he had just met Anna. He took the opportunity to get a closer look at her. The flash of red he had first seen had been her two reddish-blonde braids. Her light pink t-shirt was… embroidered? It looked like she’d done it herself. The design was charming though, hearts and flowers. It fit her, somehow._____ _

______Anna jumped up. Kristoff noticed that she did that a lot. “Well, Kristoff, I’m terribly sorry, but I desperately have to get to class-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh crap, me too, that’s why I was at the door.” Kristoff ran in and grabbed his laptop, wincing slightly at the layer of clutter that had already accumulated in his room. In my defense, I wasn’t expecting anyone to ever see it…_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Cool, what class?” Anna crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping that-_ _ _ _ _ _

______“History 201.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yay! Me too. Let’s hurry then, it starts in ten minutes and the professor always takes attendance-“ Anna grabbed Kristoff’s hand and pulled him out the dorm with surprising strength._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Woah, slow down feisty pants!” Kristoff had to bite back a laugh. This was going to be an interesting semester._ _ _ _ _ _

______~_ _ _ _ _ _

______And he was right, he reflected later, as the fire department finally got the doors of the elevator to open and free its two occupants._ _ _ _ _ _

______Anna wiped her brow. “Well. We missed history. And I missed art theory. And you missed architecture 101. And dinner.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kristoff smiled. “Speaking of dinner, would you?” He blinked. “I mean, speaking of food and dinner, we missed it, if you want, would you want to go out- to go get that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She held his hand again. “Perfect.”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
